Sadistic:WIP
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: this is the story of bunny who travels to Seattle and bumps into a few "good friends"
1. Chapter 1

She sits alone on a pier with only the clothing on her back a backpack by her side. Swinging her legs over the edge watching the sun rise her headphones playing a quiet tune. Reaching into her bag she pulls out a sandwich watching as a boat pulls into the harbor. A large figure walks behind her tapping lightly on her shoulder.

Miss are you ok? the figure asks. She turns towards him pulling her headphones off.

I m alright, just sitting here wondering where I should sleep tonight she sighs.

A slight frown slides across the figures face. Well I have an extra room at my place, my name is Phil

It takes her a moment to realize who she was actually talking to, having not slept in a few days she smiles standing up. Phil? Your Phil Harris right? I met you before about a year ago, my name is Steph or Bunny as I m called online bunny smiles.

Wait you re the nervous girl the one in the England shirt, I remember you now, what brings you out here anyway? he asks as he walks her down the docks.

I saved up cause I wanted to move out on my own but when I got here I got screwed on my apartment, an I can t go back home. I m working on saving up and finding another place. she says glancing back out at the boat that had finished docking, getting closer she sees the writing NORTHWESTERN on the side. Is that Sig?

Yea that s him, want to go meet him? Phil asks then remembering. Do you still have that doll of me? he asks.

Yea I got you Sig john Andy and your son Jake she blushes looking down at the wooden dock.

He laughs softly don t be shy, I like it can I see the others later on? he asks, bunny just nods. By the way what are you listing to I can hear it he laughs.

She giggles nothing special just some Bad Company she starts to hum along to can t get enough of your love

He laughs again pulling her close and humming along with her till they reach Sig s boat. Bunny hides behind Phil as they approach seeing Matt and Edgar on deck tying up the boat. Don t be afraid of them they wont bite. he laughs.

Um well just don t tell them who I am I m in hot water with the both of them she says.

HEY PHIL! yells Sig from the wheel house. COME ON UP!

Phil shield s bunny from Matt and Edgar waving to them as he helped her up the ladder. She s scared of you two he laughs. Bunny makes a small whimper as she reaches the top standing to the side waiting for Phil. He smiles walking with her into Sig s wheel house.

Hey Phil Sig smiles looking around him. Who s your friend? And what is she holding?

Oh this is bunny she was sitting on the pier watching you dock. She lost her apartment so I m taking her in. as for what she s holding he turns laughing. Is that your Sig doll?

She blushes a deep red. Yes sir

Sir? Phil did you pick up a pet? And bunny come here I want to see it Sig says motioning her forward.

She walks up to him handing him the doll. I had him made for my b-day a few years ago she says quietly. The song changing on her mp3 player.

Sig smiles and says would you like me to sign it? Even tho we ll be hanging out he smiles as she blushes her lips moving to the song.

Yes please she says reaching into her bag getting her sharpie. Here you are. she says as he takes it signing the doll with a smile.

Oh hey bunny why were you afraid of Matt and Edgar? says Phil. Making Sig look up and give an odd look. You are? Sig says.

Yea, two separate reasons tho. To matt I m known as the twisted bitch because of a story I wrote about you and your crew. And Edgar I found his number I said I had it I didn t give it out and some assholes in the old chat room for the time bandit said I was giving it out to everyone. she says.

Wow. I gotta read this story says Phil.

I ll have a talk with them later about it. Wait you wrote freak on a leash ? he asks.

Yes sir captain Sig sir she says.

I thought that was down right funny, an I ve seen your other work as well I like it. boasts Sig why don t you write for a magazine or something?

Well I did submit a few stories to playboy she blushes. Only one got published tho, but I never got paid for it.

The two men stair at her mouths open. Wow I wasn t expecting that Phil laughs.

Bunny yawns a little sorry lack of sleep. she walks over to the small couch and sits down.

So Phil you gonna have some fun with this one? Sig asks if so I want in an evil grin passing over his face.

You know it, she s willing and you ve read some of the nasty stuff she s into. Phil growls.

Bunny sits unknowing headphones half on as she looks out the big window. Her eyes open wide a grin on her face seeing a red and white boat pulling in. she makes a loud squeak noise causing the two captains to stop and look at her. She gets up walking up to the window.

Phil!!! Can I go meet Sten!?! Please oh please! she says.

If she had a tail could you see it wagging a mile a second laughs Sig. Phil you got a catch I can see she s up for more then just one on one

So come on over tonight I got a feeling Sten will be joining us. Phil says come on bunny lets go see Sten

Bunny jumps like she just drank 40 red bulls YAY! STEN!, Phil you wont be sorry I ll reword you for this! she smiles as she goes running out Phil tossing Sig a smug grin as he follows.

Bunny wait up! Phil yells after her, bunny stopped slamming into Jake Anderson.

She stands up helping him up then opening her book bag to make sure her laptop didn t brake. Are you ok miss? says Jake.

I m ok and the names bunny she smiles making small talk with Jake till Phil comes behind her.

Come on bunny lets see if we can get breakfast with Sten Phil says grinning.

Oh my god really! she says bye Jake I ll see you later! she says running off again. She slows down a little letting Phil catch up with her as the North American gets closer.

Phil flips open his cell phone calling Sten letting him know what s up and to let bunny on board. Sten makes the announcement to his crew and Travis keeps watch knowing who to look for from talking to her on the internet. She bolts around the corner clearing the jump from the dock to the boat.

STEN, TRAVIS! she yells happily giving Travis a hug then going to the wheel house.

Phil walks up talking to Travis. Now I know why they call her bunny he laughs.

If you look closely you can see the ears says Travis patting Phil on the back and walking up to the wheel house with him.

They reach the door and stop upon hearing noises from inside; they walk in when they hear bunny laughing. Walking in they find out it was Sten making his funny moaning noises. He looks up a stupid grin on his face standing up he says.

Phil where on earth did you find this girl?

On the docks eating a sandwich, she lost her apartment so I m letting her stay with Me. he gives a slight wink bunny takes no notice of this she s playing with stens headband. We wanted to know if you wanted breakfast. Phil continues.

Well I really cant but I can come over your place for dinner, Sig called and said he was going so I figured I would too he smiles.

Bunny looks sad but is glad to have a dinner party with her three favorite captains. Oh Phil can we have a cook out! I wanna cook some stuff

Wow she cooks too? Phil she s a catch. I d keep her. Sten says pulling bunny close. I might have to steal her he purrs making bunny blush deep red.

No way argyle she s mine Phil growls adding a laugh. Well I guess that s fine we ll go get some food and go shopping for dinner tonight says Phil.

Yay! bunny laughs as she follows Phil out the door and back down to his truck.

The two settle in as Phil drives into town. He looks over at bunny who is smiling and playing with her mp3 player. He smiles to himself just thinking that one of his younger fans isn t as crazy as all the others. They drive a little more then coming to a stop at the store. Hopping out she walks in with Phil.

Bunny wanders over to the fresh fish picking up some salmon stakes then down to pick up some stakes. I m guessing you guys want stakes instead of burgers and hotdogs she smiles.

Then what s with the fish? asks Phil. Hiding from the women who are stalking him from the coffee isle.

Oh I m not a fan of stake and I love salmon so I m making a few salmon stakes for me and who ever else wants one. She says sending some glares to the women.

The two finish shopping and head home to start setting up. Bunny wonders around playing with gizmo and putting things away while Phil takes a shower. Bunny walks over taking her laptop out and plugging it into the wall. She goes to make a cup of tea while she waits for the slow thing to start up. She starts to type but stops looking up slowly as Phil stands in front of her just a towel around his waist. Her face goes red as she fixes her glasses and looks back down.

I can t believe I forgot to wash my good pants he says as he walks past bunny to the laundry room and slipping on a pair of ripped up pants. Then walking back out sitting next to bunny she looks over at him.

What no shirt? she laughs getting up to go find him a shirt to put on. She places her laptop on the coffee table.

Phil takes the computer from the table clicking up the word document and reading it over. So you re crossing us now? Wait till Russell reads this he laughs.

Bunny goes white vowing to herself to erase that story as she walks back into the living room. Please don t, he s one of my favorites, here wear this one she says tossing him a big dog s shirt she had sent him a while back. Wear this I sent it to you she laughs saving the word doc. And shutting her computer down. Come on lets go start the fire.

The two walk out getting the grill set up as Sig and Sten roll up early. Hey guys! Were here says Sig walking over to Phil and bunny with Sten in tow.

Phil nudges bunny whispering to her your next story Sten and Sig he laughs.

What was that Harris? Sig growls at him. Sten laughing and walking over to bunny as she puts the stakes on the grill.

So bunny how long you staying with Phil? he asks watching her.

Not too long I hope I want to get my own place but I think living here will be fun. she says UN aware of the two elder captains behind her talking,

Is Sten in on this? asks Phil sipping on his beer.

Oh yea he is, he s playing the clueless card to keep her from knowing. he says. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny and Sten laugh while she takes the stakes off the grill and tossing on her salmon stake. Watching as the others grabbed there food and eat. She smiles as they look up at her with wide eyes.

Are you a chef? asks Phil.

Nope, I just watch food network and experiment a lot. And cooking dinner for my dad and brother it was the same old thing with them. When I went to my moms I got fancy and spiced she smiles as she places her salmon on a plate and sits down next to Sten.

This is really good, I think were gonna take turns with you cooking us food says Sig laughing.

I d be glad to, tho we d have to play some games to see who gets to take me fishing to cook for the crew. she says laughing.

The guys laugh along tossing little glances to one another. They finish eating a while later Sten and bunny cleaning up as Sig and Phil continue to talk about there plan. Well should we take her to the boat, or leave her here? says sig.

well there s something odd about her so I ll keep her here, I think she s one of those closet freaks just gotta get her going. says Phil a slight growl in his voice.

Sten starts losing it a little, touching her slightly to where she couldn t feel it. Bunny how did you even get here? he asks.

Well I was living in Maryland but I got a summer job and saved up enough to pay 2 months rent and a plane ticket here. But my renter that girl Helen screwed me over.

Phil hears that name and excuses himself from Sig, you mean the Helen that runs my website?

Bunny looks up at him. Yea that s her, she said I could move in and when I showed up she had rented out the room even tho I paid her in advance for the room. Never got my money back that s why I m living on the street

That bitch. Sig says walking up and pulling bunny into a hug.

Bunny stands in awe. You guys are so nice. I gotta repay you all somehow.

That was what the guys wanted to hear as they walk back inside with her. Bunny a little confused as they walk her into Phil s bed room. She sits on the bed watching as the three older men start removing there clothing she blushes and purrs. She pulls her clothing off.

Like all guys she laughs. What do you want to do with me? she asks laying back.

Sig growls pulling off Sten s headband and putting it over her eyes making her shiver at his touch. Phil pulling out some hand cuffs and cuffing her to the bed. Sten growls as he says. Struggle, we want to have fun with this,

Bunny lays thinking to herself then finally saying. So you want this to be a rape? she pauses making the guys worry. Sweet I ve always wanted to do this. she says as she starts to act up. No please don t!

The guy s growl liking this as they start running their hands all over her. She shivers at the hands feeling dirty but aroused at the same time. The room is quiet all she can hear is the breathing from herself and the three older men around her. The bed shifts as one by one they get on to the bed there cocks ready to penetrate bunny in every way. Sig leans down biting bunny on her neck earning a soft cry from her, the others get ideas biting her on different spots on her body earning higher cries.

I cant wait any longer growls Sten as he slowly fists himself.

Phil and Sig deciding to let him go first to get her ready for what they had planned. Sten takes his place as he quickly shoves his cock deep into her pussy she cries out louder at the sharp pain. Bunny s legs fall open more as he begins to pound her. Sig kisses her hard on the lips muffling the sounds as Phil begins pinching her nipples rolling them between his fingers. She begins to thrust back against Sten pushing him deeper and keeping him in longer.

Harder fuck me harder! bunny screams out against Sig s weather torn lips.

Sten dosent hold out fucking her harder and rough moaning out pushing Sig out of the way kissing her deeply their tongues fighting as bunny breaths out against him. She tugs on her hand cuffs and trying to wiggle down the headband to see. Phil laughs pulling it down leaning over and biting on her ear letting out a low growl. Sten starts to make his signature noises he s getting close he grabs her hips thrusting in deep and Cumming hard into her. He falls back panting pulling out of her and making way for Sig and Phil to take over. Sig gets up straddling her chest his cock in her face he pulls on her hair guiding his cock inside her mouth. He rocks his hips back and forth. Phil gets in-between her legs lifting her legs he lubes his cock with spit then sliding his hard cock into her tight ass making bunny scream. Sig moans at the vibration around his cock he rocks a little faster getting a little rough pushing it to the back of her throat. Phil growling deep taking it slow at first then moving faster and harder.

Yea you have a tight little ass he growls out as he takes his rough calloused hand and slapping it against her pale white ass making it as red as a apple.

Bunny moans out loving the sensation making noises around Sig her tongue getting adventurous licking him as he skull fucks her.

what do you know Phil this bitch loves pain says Sig. Sten get over here and choke her while I finish up he commands.

Sten crawls across the bed wrapping his hands around her neck. His hands are soft unlike the others calloused workers hands. She purrs and cries at all the different sensations she is feeling. Her pussy is clenching as Phil rubs a thumb along the slit she cant take much more. She arches up sucking deeply as Sten lets go Sig releasing his load into her mouth as Phil grunts and growls digging into her hips Cumming hard in her ass. They all finish up breathing heavily Sig moving off of bunny to allow Phil to lay on top of her.

God this was the best day ever. she pants out.

Phil rolls to the side, we cant tell the Hillstrand boy s about her. he says a worried look on his face. Remember what happened to the last girl we had.

Bunny goes wide eyed. What happened? she asks pulling them closer to her for safety.

well john got a hold of her and really did a number on her, black eyes cuts burns, she was mentally fucked up till one day she got out of John and Andy s cabin and jumped over board. said Sig. I know I wasn t too far from him when she did it, we tried saving her but it was too late. he says playing with bunny s hair.

I ll have to keep my guard up when I m around those two. says bunny

Sten and Phil pull her in for a hug. Were going to make sure that you re never alone around those two. Says Phil.

Sten yawns. Sig you ready you don t want your wife to get worried, and god forbid that Travis finds out about this. he laughs a little.

Sig gets up not ready to leave but pulling bunny up for a deep kiss. Sten pulling her over and doing the same thing. Bunny moans into each kiss, Phil pulls her back onto the bed. Guys she ll be here when ever you need some release Phil laughs.

~~~a month later~~~~

bunny would you like to go to catch-con with me and the guys Phil asks as he watches her do the dishes in just an apron.

sounds like fun captain. she says turning towards him. She finishes up the dishes and goes to get dressed. When she walks back out Phil looks at her.

I think your forgetting something he grins. She looks down then runs back into the room coming back out with a t-shirt and her dog chain. She goes over and sits next to Phil who tugs on the chain. Bunny moans rocking back and forth loving the chain.

pull it tighter captain she moans as she starts to rub her crotch wanting to be touched.

Phil growls pulling it tighter letting the chain go quickly as he hears a knock on the door. go get it girl he orders with a another growl.

Bunny obeys as she runs to the door answering it. Opening the door looking at the person she shuts the door and runs behind Phil. Phil its Helen and she brought Johnathan with her bunny whimpers.

Phil gets up walking to the door. what is the meaning of this he says opening the door.

oh you know what I came for says Johnathan pushing his way past Phil.

now I get you all to myself says Helen hugging Phil.

I think not you creepy ass bitch now get off me I have to save bunny Phil growls pushing Helen to the ground and walking up behind Johnathan who has bunny basically hanging from her chain blood dripping down. He taps him on the shoulder punching him the second he turns around. leave bunny the fuck alone

Bunny sits crying on the floor her phone open with Sig on the line screaming her name he hangs up when he hears a thud. He races out of his house telling his wife that Phil needed him rushing out he calls Sten telling him everything. By the time they get there bunny is passed out on the couch the chain dug part of the way into her neck. Johnathan laying on the floor and Helen by her car crying. Sten and Sig just have to laugh at that but rushing in to Phil.

we have to get bunny to a hospital says Phil pulling Johnathan out of his house. Sig and Sten go to the couch getting bunny and walking her out the door. Phil locks up so the two nut cases don t mess with his dog. They load her into Phil s pick up Sten staying in the back with her petting her head like a injured dog.

She starts to wake up in the truck the pain in her neck making her wince. what happened? she asks her voice hoarse and cracking. Sten shushes her and softly explaining what had happened an where they were taking her. what about catch-con, I wanted to go she says.

no worries bunny we called disco they are rescheduling it says Sig turning to look at her. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~two weeks later~~~~~~

Bunny paces around Phil s house waiting for him to get home she sits down playing with gizmo. Her phone rings she picks it up and talking to Sten as she walks to the door. I ll let you in she says hanging up the phone. She opens the door as Sten walks in giving her a hug.

how s the neck? he says purring into her ear.

much better she smiles. I m just waiting for Phil to come back from the boat

Sten smiles. want to go to the docks?, I ll keep an eye on you and I have Travis in the car with me.

Bunny smiles wide as she runs in to the bed room and gets dressed, she comes out wearing her favorite baggy cloths making her look like a guy. cool I still look like a guy in these she laughs following Sten out the door bringing gizmo with her. She gets in sitting in the back of the car till Sten makes her switch with Travis.

Travis and bunny laugh and joke as they make their way to the docks, gizmo sitting on stens lap looking out the window. It takes only a half an hour but they make it to the docks. Sten and Travis walking with bunny to Phil s ship. Bunny see s his truck and continues onto the boat saying good morning to Jake and josh who smile and wave politely. She continues on with gizmo in her arms walking up to the wheel house.

Phil surprise! she says walking into the wheelhouse gizmo giving a little bark as well.

Phil turns in surprise a smile on his face. hey bunny, I was going to call but my phone died an I didn t want to interrupt Jake and josh, who brought you here? he says.

Sten brought me, he wanted to play but he had Travis with him so we came here she smiles.

Phil pulls her close an sits her in his lap kissing her neck, gizmo jumps down and goes to sleep on the small couch in the wheelhouse. Phil starts rubbing her breasts and biting on her neck making little red welts on her skin. She moans out not seeing Phil hit the button for the loud hailer. Sten Travis Jake and josh stop working to see what s going on. Sten starts to giggle as he hears bunny s moans he leans against the bait table.

Phil, oh Phil she moans rocking back against him. She then stops looking directly out the window. There stood Andy Hillstrand a smug grin on his face as he points directly to her. She turns white as a ghost moving to burry her head in Phil s shirt.

Phil holds her looking out past her and seeing Andy leaving. guys go after Andy he orders clicking off the loud hailer and picking bunny up taking her to his quarters.

Sten josh and Travis go running after him, Jake wonders inside to keep an eye on his father and bunny. He walks into his dad s room seeing bunny but not his dad. He sits on the bed next to her he takes her hand rubbing it soothingly.

those hillstrands can be a pain, were doing all we can to keep you safe. Jake smiles looking at bunny.

I know, thanks Jake. But can I tell you something? she asks returning the smile.

anything bunny he replies

I do like a little pain every once in a while, that s why I ask for privacy when I m with sig. but even he has limits on what he d do. she says not seeing Phil in the door way.

He says nothing wanting to see how this plays out, Jake smiles and says I understand I like it too, would you like me to give it shot sometime? he asks.

Phil stands shocked but walks in, do you really like that stuff you two? I guess I can let Jake play with you for a while Phil growls petting bunny then Jake. Jake you just gotta tell me how she likes it Phil winks leaving the room shutting the door.

Jake sits stunned. wow, so bunny would you like to give the young stallion a try? he laughs.

sure is all she says as she stands up making quick work of hers and jakes clothing. Bunny pulls Jake close growling into his ear. bite me everywhere, leave marks, choke me I ll tell you how hard, force me down bunny licks the side of jakes neck making him shiver.

Jake grabs her forcefully and tosses her onto the bed getting on top of her he leans in biting down on her neck enough to leave a deep mark. He continues down biting on her nipples drawing a tiny amount of blood bunny crying out in pleasure and pain as Jake gets in-between her legs biting on her clit. She arches up grabbing jakes hair and pulling him closer. He growls as he wiggles free grabbing a bit of rope and gripping her arms tying them together a slight bruise on her wrists. Jake growls deeply as he gets back in-between her legs his cock hard and ready as he thrusts in hard and rough. Her cries were heard through out the lower half of the ship. Jake reaches forward wrapping his hand around her neck applying just enough pressure making her black out slightly then bringing her back and doing it again. She moans the combination of the pleasure from jakes cock to his hand wrapped around her neck making her squirm. She was getting close wanting so bad to hold off and cum with Jake. Jake growls releasing her from his grasp as he leans forward.

I m about to cum he growls biting down on bunny s neck this time making her bleed slightly.

Bunny moans out arching her back Cumming around jakes cock her pussy tighting around him. He moans back as he pulls her close spilling his warm seed deep inside of her. He pulls back and falls to the bed breathing heavily. fuck Jake that was amazing bunny breaths out

hehe I thought I might have bitten your voice box there he laughs sitting up. I wonder why dad wanted me to fuck you? he wonders.

it s so I don t go running to the hillstrands and really messing myself up, he can trust you and his crew to be good to me, Sig and Sten are just the added bonus bunny laughs.

Jake moves up to snuggle with bunny taking the ropes off then pulling the sheet over them both and pulling her close. She snuggles into him Jake smiling. They both miss the door opening Phil stands a small smile on his face, it turning to a slight frown as he sees the marks on bunny s neck.

~~~~next day~~~~

Bunny wakes up on the ship with Jake she smiles moving slightly getting out the bed without waking him. She goes in to take a shower only to find Phil standing in the stall slowly stroking himself. Bunny stands behind him wrapping her arms around him grasping his cock and stroking him slowly. He pulls from her grasp to turn around pinning her to the wall her legs wrapping around Phil as he pushes inside of her. He fucks her hard and rough against the cold tiled wall.

oh god Phil! Fuck me! she moans out he leans forward his facial hair tickling her neck as he sucks on it leaving a nice red mark.

Jake wakes up walking into the bath room just as Phil finishes up inside of bunny covering himself up and leaving the room. Jake growls getting in the shower and having his way with bunny grabbing the shower head and turning the water on hot and shooting the stream up her pussy making her scream out. He kisses her to muffle the screams she latches on to him.

Sig and Sten are walking up to the boat as Phil comes out on deck. hey Phil! Where s bunny? asks Sig as him and Sten hop aboard.

Phil looks up smiling she s in the shower with Jake the other two look at him. what? We don t have the mentality to do what she really wants so jakes got her coverd there, we get to do the rest Phil growls as he leads the two other captains down into the galley.

Jake and bunny emerge from the shower bunny s face flushed red. Jake grinning his head off as he walks off to get dressed. Bunny stands in front of the three older men in her bra and a pair of pants. She growls walking over to Sten and sitting on his lap kissing him deeply.

someone s frisky today Sig growls reaching over rubbing her breasts as she kisses Sten.

She pulls back to let him breath. sorry. I like to start my day with a mouthful of Norway she laughs.

Sig pouts a little I m Norwegian too he says.

Bunny moves over and purrs how can I forget you she kisses him just as deeply as she did with Sten. Grinding her hips into his as she moans out.

Phil clears his throat getting their attention. guys we have a serious discussion , were leaving for king crab soon can we leave bunny alone or should one of us bring her aboard?

Sten looks up and says she can come with me, Johnathan wont think to look on my boat, there s plenty of room.

she can come along with me, my crew will protect her growls sig.

Bunny whimpers and sits on stens lap. but matt and Edgar don t like me. she says.

Phil crosses his arms and looks at the three. bunny your choice, I d invite you to my boat but john knows how to sweet talk my crew.

Bunny frowns but smiles and hugs Sten. I ll go with Sten! she says

Sten looks at Sig and sticks his tongue out. she likes me better he laughs hugging her.

~~~~~~~a few days later~~~~~~~~~~~

Bunny is busy messaging Russ on face book she signs off just as Sten walks down. She shuts her laptop and pushes it to the side. Looking at her he smiles taking a seat next to her he places a arm around her.

what were you doing? he asked an if you were wondering we ll be in Dutch in about 2 days

Bunny smiles cuddling close to him. nothing was just messaging Russell, and updating my story I ve been working on. An I dropped a line to a friend of mine in Norway.

Sten froze. you mean Russell Newberry? What did you tell him? he starts to panic.

No worries fluffy I just told him I was visiting Seattle as a vacation he knows nothing about this. she purrs into his ear her hand on his thigh as she nibbles on his ear.

Sten shivers under her soft touches. He stands up quickly clearing his throat. I gotta go drive the ship he says leaving her at the table confused. She shrugs it off opening her laptop and pulling up her IM. Bunny seeing that Sig and Phil are both on she messages them with the same message of why is Sten acting weird both replies coming back as I don t know bunny ask Travis or Eric she sends a thanks I will and logs off. Pulling up her deviant art before shutting down. She sits typing up a small journal entry about what s been going on. Answering her friend Charlierox and sending a picture to adavesseth. She shuts down her computer and walks out on deck. Going to the edge she looks down into the water laughing slightly to a comment she had made to her ex about fishing with a fishing pole over the edge. Eric walks up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders.

you don t want to fall in bunny he says spinning her around to face him, seeing the smile he has to ask. what s so funny

She giggles a little more. I was just wondering if I could fish off the edge with a fishing poll she continues to laugh.

Eric leaves her standing alone for only a second as he brings over a fishing poll and a few pieces of left over bait. here give it a go he smiles. She takes it and not being grossed out bait s the hook and casts her line out gracefully. She starts humming as Eric stands beside her he looks at her and smiles. what s that your humming there? he asks. oh its nothing just a song called cailin it s a good tune I ll play it for you later she smiles.

Sten sits watching from the wheel house. I think I m starting to actually fall in love with her Travis he says talking to Travis his faithful deckhand.

no worries, it ll pass you ll find that a young girl like that will only hurt you. Travis says patting Sten on the back.

oh hey Eric, what s up with Sten I tried to have sex with him earlier but he ran off. she looks to Eric turning to her poll as she feels a slight tug.

well I think he s falling for you, but because two other men share you its hard for him to admit it with out upsetting those two. he says.

well that list is a bit longer, I had the chance to be on the northwestern with Sig after I patched things up with Edgar and matt she blushes looking away.

Eric inches closer to her, want to add another when your done fishing? he growls into her ear making her shiver.

oh you know it, OH! I got something! she exclaims reeling in her line, Eric helps her she pulls it up and into the boat. it s a shark a big shark.. A big pissed off shark she screams as Eric gets a knife and killing it and gutting it on the boat.

think you can make dinner with this? he smiles.

Bunny s nerves calm as she looks down, with a bit of lemon pepper I can cook that up add a bit of rice and that s one hell of a tasty meal right there she laughs Eric joining her. They finish prepping the shark tossing the rest into the bait freezer getting six stakes out of the large fish. They take the stakes in to store in the freezer till later.

Eric pins her against the fridge kissing her and caressing her breasts through her ghost busters t-shirt. She moans against him kissing back and pulling him towards his room. They quickly remove their clothing Eric laying down on the bed as bunny growls at him. I m going to ride you like my own privet stud she purrs as she get onto the bed maneuvering her self over his cock and sliding it in slowly. Eric moans from underneath her thrusting his hips upwards as she rides him. He reaches up twisting her nipples as she moans out getting lower and closer. Eric purrs as he continues to thrust into her picking his head up to bite on her neck hearing from everyone that she loves that. He reaches around her grabbing hold of her hips flipping them both over as he growls deep in his throat. Eric leans over her slamming deep and hard into bunny me moans coming out as small squeaks.

would you look at that I got myself a squeaky toy he laughs as he continues pounding hard into her.

~~up in the wheel house~~~~

damn that s one crazy bunny laughs Travis coming up the steps.

what she doing now? asks Sten.

well first she caught us dinner not telling you how, and she s riding or rather was riding on Eric if you know what I mean. Travis laughs sitting down in a nearby chair.

Sten has to laugh a little. well at least I know me and my crew get ridden, the others don t he looks over at Travis.

I wonder why that is? Probly cause Phil and Sig have those heath issues. says Travis answering his own question.

oh by the way what she catch for dinner? Sten asks.

Travis smiles and says if I told you, you wouldn t eat it. Sten gives him a puppy dog look.

Bunny and Eric come up the stairs finished with there deed. were having lemon pepper shark! she says a smile on her face as she runs over hugging Sten. an I m sorry, I wanted to try out Eric he s not bad. she giggles. I m going to take a quick shower then start dinner she wanders back down alone.

so Eric, did you enjoy having bunny ride you? Sten asks. Giving a little half smirk.

yea she was grate, wait your not going to fire me are you? he asks.

Sten starts laughing, why in the world would I? she s on here to help who ever needs it that s the agreement with her. he says. 


End file.
